


Her Mother's Daughter

by ObsidianRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Creampie, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Fantasizing, Oral Sex, Promiscuity, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRose/pseuds/ObsidianRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Luna Potter has developed a craving for male attention, but what happens after she's caught out after curfew by her godfather, Professor Longbottom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Mother's Daughter

“Ohhh, yes! Yes! Fuck! Fuck!” Lily Luna Potter cried as a seventh year, Brandley Roggins, continued thrusting his cock into her. 

“Gods,” the boy groaned, suddenly pulling out. He grabbed her by the back of the neck, forcing her onto her knees. 

Immediately, the witch wrapped her lips around the erect, weeping head. She placed her hands on the boy’s thighs and did not protest when he fisted his hands in her hair and began thrusting violently into her mouth.

“Such a fucking slut,” he hissed. 

Lily moaned around him and then slipped her hand between her legs.

“Yeah,” he grunted. “Touch yourself. You like this, don’t you? You like it, you slut.”

Tears unconsciously came to her eyes as his cock pressed against the back of her throat, but it did not deter her in the least. She rubbed herself harder as she felt him suddenly tense, and she came with a sudden cry just seconds before the wizard’s hot seed exploded into her open mouth and onto her face. 

“Aw, shit, Potter,” Brandley panted as he stumbled back and pulled up his trousers. “Richter and Theo said you were a good fuck, but Merlin!”

Lily giggled as she ran her tongue over her lips and then cleaned her face. 

“Lick your fingers.”

With a crooked smirk, she slowly inserted one finger after another into her mouth and released them with an audible pop.

“Ohhh… you are fantastic, aren’t you?”

“I certainly try,” she shrugged, straightening her skirt. 

“We’ll have to do this again sometime, yeah?” he asked, one hand on the storeroom door.

“Whenever you want.”

Brandley flashed her a toothy grin before pulling open the door. The pair stumbled out of the storeroom, but froze upon seeing a familiar face in the corridor.

“Professor Longbottom!” they exclaimed in unison.

Neville folded his arms against his chest. “Mister Roggins, Miss Potter. Twenty points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Roggins, back to your dormitory. Lily, I’d like a word.”

“See ya, Potter,” Brandley whispered before disappearing into the dark corridor. 

Lily took in a deep breath and headed back into the storeroom when the man gestured for her to do so. She flinched when the door slammed shut and tried to scrounge up enough courage to meet her godfather’s gaze.

“Lily,” he sighed. “What are you doing?”

“I thought that was pretty obvious,” she murmured.

“Yes, but not why.”

She shrugged. “Why not?”

“Because you’re fifteen, for Merlin’s sake!”

Her face hardened into a scowl. “I’m sixteen, you know. You were at my birthday supper.”

“Because that makes it any better?” he shouted. “You’re far too young to be –”

“Mum was fourteen!” she interrupted. “Did you know that?”

“Just because your mother was sexually active at such a young age, does not mean that you need to be.”

Lily narrowed her eyes and then cocked her head. “You weren’t surprised by that at all. You went to school with her, didn’t you?”

“This isn’t about your moth –”

“You fucked her, didn’t you?”

Neville flushed red as he shook his head. “No, and this isn’t –”

“But you know who she did.”

“Lily,” he protested.

“She went to the Yule Ball with you,” Lily stated. “I know she did because she told me. Are you saying she didn’t –”

“Merlin! She was thirteen that year! No, we didn’t do anything but dance that night.”

“That night,” she repeated, eyes lighting up. “So there was another night.”

“No, no… just… stop trying to turn this around on your mother and I!”

Lily grinned as she stepped closer to her flustered godfather. “You didn’t fuck her, but she did do something for you, didn’t she?”

“Lily.”

The girl placed her hand on his large stomach and then glanced up at him. “Did she suck you off? Help you beat one off? Let you finger her?”

“Lily, stop this. This isn’t a conversation we should ever have.”

Her fingers trailed down his front as she arched one eyebrow. “But you wanted to fuck her, yeah?”

Neville squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to keep control of himself. “Lily, don’t…”

“You did. I can tell.” She gave a triumphant grin as her hand discovered an unmistakable bulge in his robes. Pressing her breasts against his body, she whispered, “I look like her. Everyone says so.”

“Lily.”

“You couldn’t have her, but you can have me.”

“Lily! This isn’t appropriate at –”

“I don’t like appropriate,” she growled. “I like fucking… because it feels good. It feels so good. I could make you feel good.”

His voice was strained. “Lily, I’m your godfather and your teacher. You are a child. This cannot be happening.”

“But it is happening. And I’m not a child. And I think it makes it more exciting knowing who you are.”

“Lily,” he pleaded. “I’m married.”

“So?” The girl slipped her fingers through his and then lifted his hand to kiss his wedding band. “I won’t tell Aunt Hannah.”

The Herbology Professor groaned and pulled his hand away from her. “We can’t do this. This is wrong on so many…”

His protest died away as he watched her unbutton her blouse and then cast it aside. Her bra soon followed, and he found himself gaping at her bare breasts. 

“Neville,” she cooed breathlessly. “I want you. Please.”

His hand slowly began to rise and then shakily extended toward her chest. As it settled upon her right breast, he groaned, and all concerns he had seemed to vanish as he squeezed the pale globe.

“Yes,” she breathed, grabbing hold of his other hand and pressing it to her left breast. “Yes, Neville. Taste them, if you’d like.”

The statement was barely past her lips when he leaned forward and hungrily attacked one of her nipples. A sigh of pleasure escaped her, and she stroked her fingers through his hair as he suckled like a greedy infant. After several minutes, he pulled his head away from her chest and attached his lips instead to her mouth. 

Lily could scarcely breathe as he all but devoured her mouth, and she let out a gasp when he backed her into the stone wall, knocking over a mop and bucket. She worked to unfasten his teaching robes, while he quickly undid his flies. 

He released her mouth and stood back a few inches. Meeting his burning gaze, Lily understood what he desired and sank down to her knees. Her eyes widened as she took in his size – noticeably larger than any of the boys she had experienced and a bit thicker than Uncle Ron – but she dutifully wrapped her fingers around his member and began to pump him. 

When his hand fisted in her hair, she leaned forward a few inches to run her tongue along the underside of his cock. She nestled her nose against his bollocks and gently sucked each one of them into her mouth before returning to the head of the organ. He groaned loudly and automatically thrust into her mouth as she slowly engulfed him. 

Lily gagged several times, but did her best to encompass as much of him as she could. Several minutes passed while she worked him, until finally he placed his hand under her chin and guided her back to her feet. 

“Turn around.”

Her arousal increased at the demand, and the girl obediently turned her back to him. She bit down on her lip as he pressed her upper body against the wall, and spread her legs with his foot. Within seconds, his fingers were inside of her, exploring her wet folds.

“You don’t even wear knickers?” he asked.

“In my pocket,” she replied. “I soaked them earlier.”

With a grunt, he began to fumble around with her skirt until he located the pocket and retrieved the aforementioned scrap of lace. “Scarlet?”

“Fitting for a Gryffindor, yes?”

“Or a whore.”

Staring over her shoulder, Lily gaped in surprise as she had never heard the man speak in such a manner. Neville held up her knickers to his nose for a moment before stuffing them in her still open mouth. She coughed around the lace, but did not remove the underwear purely out of curiosity. Fourteen wizards – or was it fifteen, now? Sixteen? – had messed around with her in the past year and a half, but none had ever gagged her, let alone with her own knickers.

His cock rubbed against her nether lips for a moment, and then suddenly thrust into her passage, causing her torso to slam into the wall. Lily’s moans were muffled by the fabric as he penetrated her with slow, deliberate thrusts.

“Mmmmph… unnnhhh… so bloody tight,” he groaned. “How is that even possible after everyone you’ve had?”

Lily snorted and pushed back against his cock. 

“Ohhh…” His head lolled back as he ran his hands up her bare back. “I knew you’d feel good. I wanted you so badly… so so bad… for so many years now.”

Her eyebrows rose in surprise and she spit out her makeshift gag. “How many years?”

“Decades.”

Lily stifled a laugh as she realized he really was picturing her mother. Oddly enough, it turned her on even more. “Ohhh… Oh, right there, Neville. Yes! Oh… oh, say my name, baby. I wanna hear it.”

“Ginny,” he gasped, grabbing onto her breasts as he increased his pace. “Gods, Gin… so good.”

Her clit throbbed at the sound of her mother’s name on his tongue. Leaning back against him, she wrapped one arm backwards behind his neck and turned her temple against his throat. The positioning resulted in his hitting a particularly fantastic area inside of her, and she could not help but scream out in pleasure.

“Shut up, shut up!” Neville hissed, slamming the front of her body against the cold, stone wall. “Filch might hear us, and then you’ll have to suck him off again.”

Her mother had sucked off the creepy, decrepit caretaker? Or was that just part of Uncle Neville’s fantasy? Either way, the thought of it was kind of arousing. She had never considered Argus Filch while thinking about sex, but ohh… she would so get off on watching her mother servicing him.

Between the images in her head, the pounding of the cock in her pussy, and the rough, cold stone against her nipples, it did not take long at all for the witch to climax violently.

“Yes, yes… Come for me! Come for me,” Neville grunted in her ear, before beginning to jerk erratically. “Uhnnh, unngh, unnnhhh!” 

Lily froze as she realized what was about to happen. She may have fucked a lot of boys, but no one ever came inside her. She wasn’t stupid, and they didn’t seem to mind. She’d let them come in her mouth, or on her face, or her chest, back, stomach or hands, but not inside of her. She wasn’t on contraceptive potions. You had to be of age or have parental permission to get those.

“No, Neville! Uncle Neville, you can’t –“

“Unnnnnghhhhhh!” he groaned, ejaculating deep into her womb. He pumped weakly into her a few more times as he continued to relieve himself of semen.

Lily swallowed slowly, simultaneously turned on by the unfamiliar feel of his seed inside of her and panicked by the possibility that something other than a new found attraction for her godfather could take root from their forbidden coupling. 

“Shit,” she whispered.

Unaware of her turmoil, Neville blew out a deep breath and withdrew himself from her channel. Running his hands down the length of her stomach, he placed a kiss between her shoulder blades and then stepped backwards. 

Lily slowly turned around to face him and was somewhat surprised to see the look of pure admiration written upon his features. His hand cupped her jaw and without warning his lips crashed onto hers. 

“I have never come so hard in my life,” he whispered against her lips. “Fifty fucking points to Gryffindor.”

Forgetting her earlier concern, his goddaughter laughed and slipped her hands into his hair. After thoroughly examining his mouth with her tongue, she pulled away and stared up into his eyes. “Enjoyed yourself, then?”

He nodded and then rubbed his hand against her bare arse before spanking it sharply. As she cried out in shock, he winked and took three steps away from her. “You are in big trouble, young lady.”

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she retrieved her bra and blouse. “Am I now?”

“Mmmm,” he nodded, fixing his trousers and refastening his robes. “Detention. Tomorrow night. My office.”

“Office?” she repeated, envisioning being bent over his desk and spanked.

“Eight o’clock,” he confirmed before bending down to retrieve her discarded knickers. She made to grab for them, but he pulled them out of her reach. “Ah ah ah. These are mine now.”

Lily grinned as he stuffed them into the pocket of his robes. He waited until she had finished buttoning up her shirt before yanking open the storeroom door and ushering her out into the corridor. 

“Get back to your dormitory before Filch has his way with you,” Neville muttered with a smirk. “And don’t forget detention tomorrow night. For every minute you are late, I will increase your punishment.”

With a giggle and a grin, the young redhead began to back away toward the staircase. “Of course, Professor. I shall try not to disappoint you.”

“Oh, you most certainly will not,” he replied. “You are your mother’s daughter, after all.”


End file.
